


Duncan Idaho, su historia

by Van_Krausser



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, Drabbles, Drama familiar, Gen, La Ciencia Ficción y yo, Relaciones peligrosas en un Universo Peligroso, Saga Dune
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Desde la película de David Lynch (1984) me enamoré de la saga de Herbert.Arrakis fue un planeta que me llamó mucho la atención, especialmente por las historias que encerraba debajo de sus arenas antes de la llegada de los Atreides, y después, cuando el Muad´Dib hizo su aparición en él, seguí soñando con los parajes desérticos y las batallas que se libraban sobre las dunas, tanto políticas como militares.Sin embargo, fue hasta que vi la serie de TV (2003) que descubrí realmente a Duncan Idaho.Y no es que no lo haya visto en la saga, sino que no le había prestado atención, hasta que leí las novelas, y volvi a ver la serie, que supe que, después de Paul, Duncan se convierte en un personaje con su propia historia.Porque es un personaje demasiado Interesante como para dejarlo de lado. Al grado que Herbert lo convirtió también en un personaje principal, cuando en realidad nació siendo un secundario.Y este post es un homenaje muy personal que yo le dedico. Pre serie.





	1. Duncan

**Author's Note:**

> Ni slash, ni exceso de spoilers, espero. 
> 
> Es sólo mi forma de ver a Duncan Idaho, el mejor hombre de armas de la casa del Duque Atreides. Un poco de su historia, según yo.

Era aun un niño, pero lo llamaban La Bestia.

Duncan Idaho, a pesar de su corta edad, era el más feroz “animal de caza”, entrenado por los Harkonnen con el sólo propósito de convertirse en un asesino y ejecutor de sus más perversos planes.

Sin pensarlo, escapó al ver la oportunidad, con el conocimiento de que lo buscarían y tal vez sería muerto por mano de aquellos a quienes había servido.

Sin embargo, el destino jugaba de su lado.

Ocultándose de quienes lo buscaban, se topó con un bondadoso hombre, quien sólo vio a un jovencito desvalido y necesitado.


	2. Decisión

No podía explicarse qué lo había llevado a confiar en ese anciano.

Nadie antes le había sonreído de aquella forma, ni le habían extendido la mano como apoyo, o le había ofrecido una golosina sin esperar algo a cambio. Nunca nadie lo había hecho, hasta ese día.

Un presentimiento lo obligó a confiar, una sonrisa lo convenció, y la amabilidad de un extraño hizo más en él que todos los años de entrenamientos a los que lo habían sometido.

Sin embargo, Duncan no imaginó que esa decisión lo llevaría a enamorarse de ellos. De todos ellos; de la familia Atreides.


	3. Lealtad

La recepción que recibió de parte del hijo de Paulus Atreides, Letho Primero, de su esposa y su hijo pequeño, Paul, lo cohibió. Siempre había imaginado que las familias dominantes serían tiranos, soberbios, crueles.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar así cuando Letho Atreides lo recibió como un miembro más de su familia.

Desde ese instante, su lealtad se encadenó a él. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca dejaría de ser leal, que daría incluso su vida por él. No importaba si debía prepararse para ser parte de su guardia personal. Porque sería diferente a lo vivido con los Harkonnen.


	4. Nostalgia

Paulus Atreides lo envió a Ginaz, días después de haber llegado.

Duncan no protestó. Sería entrenado como Maestro Espadachín, y se le daría un honorable rango en la guardia de la Casa Atreides. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez había aspirado mientras pertenecía a los Harkonnen.

Antes de irse, Paul Atreides le regaló un juego de escritura.

Sonriente y vivaracho, lo había alcanzado antes de subir al transportador, dándole el regalo con solemnidad, haciéndole prometer que volvería. Duncan asintió, y al momento el niño lo abrazó.

Sonrió al pensar que aun no se había ido, y ya los extrañaba.


	5. Complot

Duncan se percató que no conocía a los Harkonnen, ni su odio por la Casa Atreides.

Aunque hubiese pasado años sometido a ellos, a sus maltratos, a la forma como se enorgullecían de su tiránica represión, mostrando a todas las Casas que su gobierno era basado en el terror y en la crueldad.

Se dio cuenta de su limitado conocimiento cuando ocurrió el asesinato, y cuando los rumores corrieron como reguero de pólvora por todo el Imperio.

Temió por su vida cuando supo que lo incriminaban, cuando todos lo señalaban a él como el asesino del anciano Duque Paulus Atreides.


	6. Promesa

No hubo juicio, no hubo más incriminaciones, no hubo injusticia.

No hubo nada de eso, pues el nuevo Duque Letho Atreides lo defendió, a pesar de que el complot fuese magistralmente elaborado.

Días después, cuando vio el cuadro del finado duque frente a la cabeza disecada del toro que lo asesinara, adornando el Salón Principal, Duncan se prometió que jamás volvería a permitir que los Harkonnen intentaran algo parecido, ya fuese con él, o con cualquier otro que pudiesen utilizar para hacer daño a la familia Atreides.

Nunca más lo iba a permitir. Aunque tuviese que responder con su vida.

 


	7. Un pequeño desliz

En contadas ocasiones, Duncan tuvo pequeños deslices, pues su naturaleza le hacía pensar en una necesidad más allá de la lealtad que debía a la Familia Ducal, pero nunca se rindió a ella.

Deseaba en algún momento de su vida, tener hijos, descendencia. Sin embargo, las encarnizadas batallas en las que sabía, podría verse envuelto, le restaban esperanzas.

Una sola vez pensó furtivamente hacia la belleza de Dama Jessica, aunque se reprendió casi de inmediato.

No debía conspirar así contra su Duque, por eso concentró su vida completa en eso. Ser el mejor Maestro de Armas de todo el Imperio.


	8. Familia

Como guardián de la familia Atreides, amaba a Letho y a Jessica, los patriarcas de la casa Ducal, así como amaba también a Paul, el pequeño sobre el que se cimentaban demasiadas esperanzas.

Aunque prácticamente le debía un jerárquico respeto, Duncan lo veía como un hermano menor; se esmeraba en enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido en el arte de las armas, en el ejercicio de la destreza física y mental, y lo protegía incondicionalmente.

Y cuando nadie los veía, jugaba con él. Porque pudo ver que el solitario jovencito no tendría más compañía que ellos. Sus maestros y mentores.


	9. Lazos

Duncan observaba con militar celo la forma en que su alumno, Paul Atreides, se desenvolvía en el arte de las armas.

Gurmey se acercó al Maestro de Armas, adoptando su misma pose; brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirada fija en el joven alumno, y una leve sonrisa. Idaho no tardó en voltear hacia el recién llegado, ampliando por un momento la sonrisa, recibiendo una muestra similar de simpatía. No hubo palabras entre ellos, sólo un breve movimiento de sus cabezas.

Ambos maestros, en silencio, compartieron el orgullo y la satisfacción de ver al joven Paul convertido en un excelente guerrero.


	10. Presentimiento

Lo vio crecer en todos los sentidos.

Como el Heredero Ducal, como un joven adiestrado en el manejo de todas las armas imperiales, tanto físicas como políticas, como un hijo obediente y un estudiante modelo.

Sin embargo, en esos últimos días no se sentía como en años anteriores.

Mientras lo veía crecer en sus años juveniles, Idaho tenía un sombrío presentimiento en torno a su amigo, el duque Letho, y su familia.

Nunca imaginó que el destino lo ataría no sólo a Paul, sino a su descendencia, a la misma leyenda.

Ni siquiera pensó que él tendría su propia leyenda.


End file.
